Chance Encounter
by INSANITY-IS-HANNAH
Summary: All he did was walk in. That's all it took for Julia to fall for Sasuke. But will she feel that way when she get's kidnapped by him? OCXSasu. Did this for a friend cause I'm cool like that. M for a bit of sexy time in later chapters, not lemon, but as close as I will get.
1. Chapter 1

Julia stood behind the counter at the small bakery. It was a very slow day today and she was the only one working. Her clock dinged and she ran back to take out her cookies. Once she had them set out on the counter to cool, she went back to the main part of her bakery. Julia froze the second she spotted her customer.

It was a man with black hair and black eyes. He had pure white skin that practically shown in the dim lights of the building. Julia gulped and walked out to where he could see her. "May I help you?" she asked, smiling at him a bit. He stared at her for a moment, making a light pink color come to her cheeks. "Do you have any chocolate chip cookies?" he asked. His voice was deep and sent shivers down her spine. "I just took a batch out of the oven, they should be done cooling in a few minuets" Julia said, smiling at him again. He nodded and took a seat at one of the small tables.

Julia went to the back and finally let her face explode. There was no way she could keep her cool around a guy like that. He was a ninja, that much she could tell. By the way his footsteps made no noise, and the way his eyes took in every little detail. Not to mention the sword on his back. After taking a deep breath, she realized there was another person in the shop. Julia walked out with a poker face on.

"May I help you?" she asked the man. For a moment, the man did nothing but stare somewhere below her eyes. Then he blinked and looked at her with a smirk on his face. He leaned on the counter, closer to her then she would have liked. "Yea...you can help me in a lot of ways" he said, winking at her. Julia blinked, processing what he had just said. Then her anger flared with in her. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she said, trying to keep calm. The man put on a pout. "But why? I just wanted to play" the perverted smirk was back and Julia's eyes narrowed.

A white hand with a black guard was on the mans shoulder. He looked up at the black haired man and fear sparked in his eyes. "Leave" the dark haired man growled. The other man nodded once and ran out. Julia blinked yet again, not sure if that really happened. She then looked to the dark haired male standing in front of her. "Thank you" she said, smiling at him. He nodded and she turned to get his cookies.

Julia put them in the box, smiling the entire time. When she went back out, the man was leaning against the the wall next to the counter, his arms crossed and eyes closed. Julia walked around the counter and held the bag out. "Here you are!" she said happily. The man opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment before taking the bag. "How much?" he asked, reaching into his pocket. Julia set a hand on his shoulder, making him stop. "For making that man leave...it's on the house" she said, smiling at him.

He seemed stunned for a moment before nodding. Julia began to turn away so she could get back to work, but he grabbed her wrist. "What is your name?" he asked. She looked at him for a moment. "J-Julia..." she muttered, getting lost in his dark eyes. To her, there moment lasted forever, but it was only seconds. "I'm Sasuke"

And with that, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia walked through her front door with a sigh. "MOOSEY! I'M HOOOME!" She yelled into her empty house. Her plush moose was sitting on her couch, just where she left it. Julia set down her bag and hung her apron on the hook by her door. She then grabbed Moosey and hugged her close to her chest. "Moosey...I have so much to tell you..." Julia said, her cheeks turning pink at the thought of Sasuke. Julia walked into her room, speaking to her plush doll of the man she met today and how he saved her from the guy who totally would have raped her had he not been there.

Julia fell back on her bed with a delighted sigh. She had never felt this way about anyone, and she had seen him for a few minutes. Why was she freaking out about this? It's not like he cared. But if he didn't care, why did he stop her for her name? "Moosey...why is everything so...confusing?" she asked, holding her moose above her. She just stared back at Julia, unresponsive.

Julia let out a sigh and set down her moose. She thought about making herself some food, but she was to tired.

After getting changed, Julia snuggled her moose under her blankets.

* * *

A creak made Julia sit up. The first thing that came to mind was break in. But then she thought about it. There were random creaks in her house all the time and she always jumped to the same conclusion. Yet nothing had ever happened to her. So she simple lay back and rolled over, trying to fall asleep again.

A few minuets of silence, then another creak. Julia opened her eyes. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check her house.

So she pushed the covers aside and headed to the door. Just as she was reached for the knob, she stopped. What if there was someone there and she was unarmed? Julia's hazel eyes scanned her room for any sort of weapon. Then she remembered her father sword in her closet. He had been a ninja and he had given her his sword when he died.

Julia ran over and pulled the sharp blade from her closet. The moon light that was coming through her window was shining off the sword, making it glow. Julia opened her door and took a few steps out into the hall way, the hilt of her weapon gripped tightly in her hands. She leaned back against the wall and looked around the corner into her living room.

Nothing.

Julia let out a sigh and loosened her grip on the sword. Of course she had over reacted, she always does.

A sudden bang from her bedroom made her spin around, the blade held tightly once again. She moved forward slowly and peered into her room. She couldn't see anything from were she was, but that didn't mean there wasn't someone in there. Should she go in? What would happen if she did? There was only one way to find out.

Julia took a few steps forward, then burst into her room, her sword out in front of her. She spun around quickly, making sure no one was behind her door. A soft wind lifted her hair and she turned to the window.

It was open.

This could mean many things. There could be someone in her closet, the person could have left, someone could be under her bed. The thoughts made her turn to her bed, it was closer to her then her closet. She wanted to catch the person (if there was one) by surprise, so she quickly dropped to her knees and looked under her bed.

She stayed like that for a moment, making she see saw nothing, then she leaned back, sitting on her knees.

Then a sharp object was placed at her throat from behind, making her freeze. "Drop your sword" a deep voice commanded. Julia did as told, very gently placing it on the floor then holding her hands up so he knew she didn't have anything.

Fear coursed through her, making her tremble. Julia didn't want to look weak, but she couldn't hold it all in. At least she was able to hold back her tears.

"Stand up" the man said. Julia did so, the knife not leaving her neck.

Having no idea what the intruder looked like did not help her fear. Nor did it help that his voice was so very familiar.

The blade was suddenly gone from her throat, but there was a pain in the back of her head that made her world go black.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia awoke slowly unaware of where she was. She wasn't tied up, that was a good thing. But the room was totally dark and she didn't have Moosey with her. Julia started to leave the bed she was on, but something stopped her. "Where are you going?" a deep voice asked. Julia froze. "Wh-who are you? Wh-where am I?" she asked softly. An arm snaked around her waist. For some strange reason, she liked the contact. But she tried to get away, because there was a stranger who she could not see touching her in a way no one had every touched her before.

When she tried to pull away, the arm simply pulled her back. She was pressed to a chest. Who ever this was, he was very strong, she could feel it. A second arm joined the first one, pulling her closer then before. Julia's cheeks went pink at the contact. This man had a shirt that fell open, she could tell because she was still in her pajamas. A tank top and some fuzzy pants.

"P-please, don't h-hurt me..." she whispered, closing her eyes and trying not to cry from fear. "I would never dream of hurting you..." he whispered, his breath fanning over her right cheek. "Th-then why am I h-here?!" she asked, confused and frustrated. "Because...I couldn't let him take you...so I took you before he did" he said softly. Julia had no idea what this guy was talking about. Him who!? Was this him gonna kidnap her? But this guy to her before the other guy? This made no sense to her.

"What?" Julia asked, her eyes opening. The man behind her did not respond. But one of his arms came away from her waist and went behind her head. She thought he was gonna knock her out again, but she simply felt her hair fall down her back. Julia had put it up before she had gone to bed because her neck had been sweating. Why had he taken it down? His hand ran through her brown locks, the gentle tugging feeling nice on her scalp. She let out a small huff of air and let her eyes flutter close as he did this over and over again.

Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on his chest.

* * *

The sound of someone calling "I'm coming in" and the door opening woke Julia. Light covered her face and her arm came up to block it. Who the hell was in her room? Something at her middle tightened and the events from yesterday flooded her mind.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" the man said, pushing his glasses up. "Get out" the man behind her growled. "Now Sasuke, you know Lord Orochimaru will have to know about this..." the silver haired male said, crossing his arms.

_Wait...Sasuke?_ Julia thought. Wasn't that the guy from her shop? He was the one to kidnap her!? But...the other guy...it must have been the man Sasuke had made leave. He had been planing to take her? Julia's fear of Sasuke fell a bit. He had twice saved her from a man that was most likely going to rape her. She would have to pay him back some how..

Suddenly, the man in the door way stiffened. His eyes where wide and his mouth was open slightly. He started to tremble. Then, he stopped. He just...went back to normal. "Fine...I won't tell him" the man's voice was shaky, as if he had seen something that scared him. He turned and left, closing the door and leaving them in total darkness yet again.

"S-s-Sasuke?" Julia called softly. "Yes?" he said, his hold on her looser then before. "Was...the other guy...that you helped me with...in the shop...was he the man that was...gonna...take me?" she asked, trying hard not to stutter. There was a moment of silence. "Yes. I could not let a woman as beautiful as yourself be touched by...him" he said. Julia's cheeks heated up when he called her beautiful. Did he really think that? Or was he just saying that so she wouldn't think he was up to no good?

* * *

**Heyyyyyyyy...yea, I've been a bit MIA from FanFic for a while...But I'M BACK!**

**So none of you can hate me. **

**Oh, and people, if you read the reviews (like I do for every fracking story i read) that Sasuke Uchiha dude, is not some random hater, I made the mistake of letting my friend Griffin find my account...sooo...yea. He put that there to piss me off.**

**It worked. **

**BUT ANY WHO!**

**I'm glad more people have reviewed (besides Griffin), thank you all very much!**

**Virtual hugglez for all!**

**-Insanity**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke sat up, bringing her up with him. She turned so that she was facing him, though she could only see his outline in the darkness. "Sasuke?" she asked again. She saw him turn to look at her. "When are you gonna take me home?" she asked softly. Sasuke pulled his arm away from her and looked away as well. She felt bad for a moment.

Then she remembered that he had kidnapped her.

"When do you want to go home?" he asked, his voice emotionless. "As soon as possible" Julia said.

Sasuke was silent for a moment.

Then he turned to her, his eyes bright red.

* * *

Julia sat up, her breathing ragged. "W-was that all a...a dream?" she whispered, putting a hand to her forehead. Her gaze was drawn to her closet. Would her sword be there? It wasn't on the floor. She shoved her blankets aside and ran over to her closet, ripping the door open. Julia let out a sigh when she saw the sword in it's sheath sitting in the back of her closet. Right where it was suppose to be.

_It was all a dream...thank God_ Julia thought, closing the closet door. She glanced over at her bed and found something wrong. Moosey was missing. Julia ran out into the living room and froze when she saw her plush moose sitting on the couch with a black ribbon around it's neck and a note sitting next to it. Very slowly, she walked over to it and picked up the note.

_Julia,_

_I'm sorry that I scared you last night. I just didn't know how to approach you. I've taken care of the other man, the one from the bakery. He will never bother you, or anyone else, ever again. _

_I will visit you again. Hopefully with better __results._

_Sasuke_

Julia put a hand to her mouth, keeping in the scream that wanted to rip free from her throat. It was all real. He had actually taken her. But he had also brought her back. That was good right?

As much as this man scared her, something she felt sent shock and fear right down to her very core.

She liked the man who kidnapped her.

Julia wanted to see him again.


End file.
